Long Vacation Series
by Rebs
Summary: I promise I am going to try to update this story very soon. Sorry for the long wait.
1. Prologue, Chapter 1, & 2A

****

The LongVacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@juno.com][1]

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have never will… making no money, have no money. 

A/N: This is my first DBZ fanfic and I plan on it having _many _parts. This part contains the prologue and the first 2 chapters. Please understand you will be left in the dark for this section, but when I post again, you will understand everything you might not now. Please review this for me (but don't flame. This is a really great idea that I have been working on and I want you all to help me, not tell me how bad it is.) I'll try my best to get the parts out as fast as I can. Took 2 days to write these. I do need someone (just one person though) who sees the promise in this story and would like a "pre" copy of the chapters to help me out. If interested, email me or tell me in the review. I'll choose someone I think knows enough about DBZ to help me. I had my satellite shut off and now I'm gonna miss the next many episodes of DBZ and I really have never seen GT or anything after what is going on on Cartoon Network, so bare with me. This is an A/U. If you don't like that… read a different fic. This is a Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan fic. If you don't like that… read a different fic. It will be an adventure for a bit, but romance _may_ develop later. 

Rated PG for some mild swearing. 

:_thoughts_: "quotes" 

Now on with the story:

****

Prologue

It's Vacation Time

Trunks could not take it anymore. He just got out of a meeting (one that managed to run over and right through lunch) and he was expected to be in another meeting in just ten minutes. "Kuso!" Grumbled the lavender headed president of Capsule Cooperation. :_I need a vacation_: His thoughts were interrupted by the loud growling of his stomach. :_And lunch_: "Screw it! I've gotta get away from here for a while." 

With that he locked the door to his office, pulled a duffel bag out from under his desk and changed into some loose fitting pants and a tee shirt. He walked to his office window and began to levitate out. :_ Oh wait!_:

Trunks walked back to his desk, opened a drawer and removed paper, a pen and an envelope. He wrote a quick note, stuffed it in the envelope, sealed it, addressed it to Bulma Briefs and sat it on his desk. He then called his secretary and told her that something important came up and that he needed her to reschedule his meeting with the lab techs for Monday morning. 

:_Mom is gonna kill me_:

He then opened a secret drawer and removed a small box. He opened the box, counted eight tiny capsules and snapped the box shut. He then smirked (just like Vegeta), turned on his heal and flew out the window in the direction of the Son house. 

Vegeta noticed his sons rise in ki, and the direction he was headed, but thought little of it. :_ Brat must have snuck out of work to goof off with Kakarrots second brat again: _He then returned to push up number 99,875. 

A few minutes later Trunks landed outside the Son house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Chichi.   
"Konichi-wa Chichi, is Goten in?"

"Hai Trunks. Come in. I was about to call Goten down for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, hai Chichi-San. I'd love to!"

"GOTEN! LUNCH!" Chichi yelled up to her son.

No other words were needed. Goten came barreling down the stairs and was seated at the table and eating in less than fifteen seconds. After his second helping and only after they both reached for the same piece of sushi, did Goten notice Trunks at the table. 

"Oh Trunks, Gomen, I didn't notice you. What are you here so early for?" 

"I think it's about time for that _long vacation_ we've been talking about, Goten…"

"Really Trunks! You're ready?" Goten said, getting excited. Long vacation was 'project' Trunks had been working on since his first anniversary as CC president. Only Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan knew about it. 

Trunks smirked at his friend. "Hai. Nine tonight. You know where." He finished his last plate, carried it to the sink, thanked Chichi for lunch and left to prepare.

__

A/N end part 1… Please let me know the correct spelling of any Japanese phrases if I have spelt anything wrong. Also, ages will somewhat be revealed. I have taken it upon myself in my a/u to change the ages, so there is only a 5 or 6 year difference between the boys and girls… anyway… on to chapter 1…

****

Chapter 1

Preparations

Trunks returned home and, after greeting his mother and explaining that he left work early because he missed lunch, raced upstairs to his sister Bra's room. He knocked on the door and when she opened it he hurried in, can closed and locked the door behind him. 

"Trunks…?" Bra began, but the smirk on her brothers face told her he was about to tell here something very important. 

"Bra," he began "I'm tired of doing nothing but staring at that stupid office all day. Pan is eighteen now and she graduated last month. You are nineteen, and Goten is doing nothing with his life. I think it's time…"

Bra squealed "_VACATION!_" 

"Hai, Bra. It's time for that vacation we have all been planning. It's all ready. Call Pan. We are leaving at nine tonight. You know where."

"Hai, but what do we tell mom, dad, Gohan, Videl, Goku and Chichi?"

"Goten and I will be camping in the mountains for the weekend. You and Pan should go to that Spa you two went to for her graduation gift. Monday, mom will get a message to meet with the lab techs. And then they will know where we are."

"Mom's gonna be pissed Trunks."

"Hai, but we'll be long gone. And no one will know where we are until we want to be found." 

"Will they know how long we plan to be gone?"

"Hai, Bra, they will know to expect us back in five years. So call Pan and you two start packing. I've told Goten already. See ya tonight."

With that he left Bra to get ready for the trip and went to pack himself.

CHAPTER 2

Saying Goodbye

Part 1: Goten

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" Goten yelled.

Chichi stuck her head out the kitchen door. "We're in the kitchen dear." She told her son who was on his way down the stairs. 

Goten walked into the kitchen and looked at his parents. He loved them dearly and felt bad leaving like he was going to, but it was something he knew they had to do. 

"What's wrong Goten?" Asked Goku.

"Huh?" Goten quickly put on his 'Son smile,' which he inherited from his father, "Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you two. I'm going camping with Trunks for the weekend and I'll miss you."

"Oh Goten, silly!" Chichi said, "You and Trunks will only be gone for the weekend. You'll be having too much fun to miss us."  
Goten hugged his father and gave his mother a kiss. "Well, I'll see you when I get back. Gotta go." With that he ran out and started flying to where he was to meet Trunks later that night. :_ Good-byes are always so hard. I will miss you mom and dad_:

**__**

End Part 1 of chapter 2. Parts 2(The Briefs) and 3 (Pan) are done also. I just need to type them. They are not very long, but I'm tired and it is late. Hope you have enjoyed thus far. Will have the end of chapter 2 out tomorrow and hopefully I'll finish parts 3-4 in a couple of days… 

Teaser Chapter 3: Dragonballs?? What will the demi-saijins wish for?

Teaser Chapter 4: OnThere Way They leave at last, but where are they

going for vacation? And how will they keep Goku and Vegeta from tracking their ki?

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@juno.com



	2. Chapter 2B: Saying Goodbye

****

The Long Vacation

By Rebs

__

A/N: Well, this will be the last part of chapter 2. I had a review asking that I stick Marron in somewhere. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Marron, but she just won't fit into the story right. This is a **Saijin **adventure. Well... Demi-Saijin, anyway. You will understand why in chapters 3(Dragonballs??) and 4(On Their Way), which may be out sometime today through Thursday. I'll hurry best I can.

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.

[Rebs77@juno.com][1]

_ ****_

Disclaimer: Don't own them and I'm am making no money. 

Enjoy:

Part 2

The Briefs

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad. Going camping. See you when I get back." Then Trunks gave his mother a kiss and attempted to rush out the door. He did not want to hang around and make this goodbye any harder than necessary. "I love you." He said over his shoulder.

"Oh Trunks!" Bulma stopped him from leaving for a moment. "Bra and Pan are leaving for the weekend too. Could you please take Bra to Pans?"

"Oh, but Mother, Bra can take care of herself just fine. I have to meet Goten soon."

"**_Trunks!_**" She said rather sharply, "You **_will_** take Bra to Pans." And by the look on Bulma's face, Trunks knew not to even attempt to say anything. 

"Okay mom." He sighed. "BRA!" Trunks yelled, "Come on. I have to drop you off at Pans before I meet Goten."

Bra ran into the living room. "Okay Trunks! I'm ready."

She hugged her mother and father and told them she loved them and hurried out the door before anyone noticed the tears in her eyes.

Trunks and Bra looked at each other when they got into the car.

"That was a hard goodbye brother, but they bought it."

"Hai, it was. Now let's go get Pan and get going.."

"Hai."

****

Part 3

Pan

Videl answered the door to find Bra smiling on the other side.

"Konichi-wa Videl-San. Is Pan ready to go to the Spa? Trunks will be driving us there." 

"Hai Bra, she was just telling Gohan and I how much fun she had last time." She turned back into the house and told Pan that Bra was ready to take her to the Spa.

A minute later, Pan was next to her mother giving her a hug. "Had to say bye to dad. I love you mom.

"Have fun girls and be careful."

"Hai mother we will."

The girls walked to the car and as they all started to leave Pan sighed. "Goodbyes are always so hard. I just wish we could have told them."

"Trunks, do you have the Dragonballs?" Bra asked.

"Iie, Goten has them."

****

End Chapter 2

To Be Continued…

__

Well, that was short. But I just had to finish as I promised. How was it? Please review. Oh, anyone who likes poetry, I have some on ff.net. It's all originals. Would be nice if I had a few more reviews on them. Now… my teasers…

****

Chapter 3 Dragonballs?? Can't leave without a wish, but what are they gonna wish for? 

****

Chapter 4 On Their Way Our foursome is off on their _long_ vacation. Finally, you will find out where they are going and why…

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@juno.com



	3. Chapter 3: Dragonballs

****

The Long Vacation

By Rebs

__

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Remember this is an a/u fic. Don't be mad. Just enjoy it for what it is. A story. Let me warn you, they will not be wishing for what you might expect. I promise this. And you may find the wish… odd. But I like the idea a lot and I'm writing the story. If anyone has a suggestion as to what kinds of adventures you would like to see our young half Saijins in email me. I have five years to cover, but I think I might make this basic general story with a few adventures and have more as storys that they tell their friends and parents when they get back. I know that this will be hard, since you do not know where they are going yet. Read on. I'm dropping hints (subtle ones, of course) but there will be one big one at the end. 

[Rebs77@juno.com][1]

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own them and I'm making no money. 

Chapter 3

Dragonballs??

Trunks drove with Pan and Bra in silence. They were all thinking about the wish that would soon be made and how the upcoming trip would change their lives. "You know," Bra quietly said, "nothing is ever going to be the same after today."

"Hai, Bra." Answered Trunks. "Nothing. You are not having second thoughts are you?"

"Iie, brother. Not at all. Just thinking about what might happen. Five years is a long time. We're going to become new people, in a way. Mother and Father won't know us when we come back."

  
"Of course they will know us. They might be angry, though. Father will understand, though. We will all find out who we are. We are, after all, half Saijin. Isn't it right that we learn what we can about our heritage? And what better way than this." 

With that said, Trunks turned onto the small road that led to the land he had purchased nine months before. 

"Well girls, we're here. I sense Goten already inside. I'm sure Goku's son is hunger, as am I, so since I had the fridge stocked, I say we fix ourselves a nice dinner and prepare before we call the Dragon. It will be a few years before we get a home cooked dinner again."

"Hai." The girls said in unison.

With that, Trunks pulled up in front of the house and they all stepped out before he capsualized the car. Then they walked inside. Goten greeted them when they walked in the door. "I'm hungry," then he sheepishly adds, "but I really can't cook."

"Neither can I." Trunks added.

"You two relax," Bra said, "Pan and I will fix dinner." Then the two females went to the kitchen leaving Trunks and Goten in the living room.

"I think," said Trunks, smirking, "that this is going to be a hell of a trip."

"Hai." Was all Goten could say.

"I need to run to my lab and get a few things, Goten. Care to join me? It's just downstairs."

"Okay Trunks."

Trunks and Goten headed downstairs to retrieve a few things for the trip.

__

***Meanwhile, in the kitchen***

Pan and Bra we blushing and giggling, all while making a dinner that no Saijin would ever forget. 

"Oh Pan, can you believe that for the next five years, it will be just you and me and my brother and" Bra suddenly got a dreamy far away look in her eyes and she sighed the next word, "Goten"

Pan giggled and sighed "Yeah, Trunks and me. Together with only my best friend and my Uncle. _Uncle?_ Oh no. Uncle Goten would never allow anything to happen between Trunks and myself."

Bra sighed again. "Hai. And my brother would never allow anything to happen between Goten and I."

Pan got a determined look in her eyes as she said to Bra, "We'll just have to see about that won't we. It should not take the whole five years to make those bakas ours."

"Hai, Pan. We will claim them."

__

***And in the lab***

"What are we looking for Trunks?"

"I have a few things I have been working on for the trip Goten. Surprises for everyone. Ah! There it is." With that, he picked up the box and opened it. "Yup, all here. Let's go see if the Pan and Bra are finished with dinner yet." Trunks turned to see if his friend was following him, only to find Goten standing there with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Goten!"

"Huh? Bra?"

"No, baka, Trunks. Why would you…? Nevermind. Let's eat." Trunks rolled his eyes. He knew that Goten had a crush on his little sister, and that he was to scared to do anything about it. :_ We have five years, my friend. I'm sure you'll find the time to tell her:_ "You know I don't mind, right Goten?"

"Huh? Don't mind what Trunks?"

"You liking Bra. I don't mind 'cause I feel that way about a girl, too."

"Pan?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her. I will when the time is right."

"Me too buddy."

The two hungry (or in Goten's case, very hungry) half-Saijins headed upstairs and to the kitchen. They heard giggling before they walked in, but found only silence when they entered.

"What were you two giggling about?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing." Both girls answered. Bra changed the subject quickly by telling the boys dinner was on the table. Trunks and Goten turned around to be greeted by a table full of food. They all sat down and began eating. 

__

***20 minutes later***

"That was great." Goten said while patting his full belly.

"Hai, you two outdone yourselves." Added Trunks. "Now it's time for my surprises, then we get to call the Dragon.

Trunks set the box on the table and opened it up.

He pulled out two necklaces and handed them to Bra and Pan. "Put these on and don't take them off for any reason."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why Bra. I will explain in a minute. Just do it." He then picked up two watches and handed on to Goten. "And you put this on Goten." He said as he put his own watch on his wrist. "Ready?"

"Hai." Everyone said.

Trunks pushed a button on his watch and suddenly everyone's ki disappeared. 

"What!" Shouted Goten. 

"Relax buddy." he said as he pressed another button, which caused everyone to relax as they could feel one anthers ki again. "No one can feel our ki unless they are wearing a watch or a necklace. I've been working on them a while. Now let's go call the Dragon, make our wish and head out."

The four of them walked about a half a mile back into Trunk's property to a large clearing. 

"Boy Trunks, you have been getting ready for this trip for a while now haven't you. Even got a clearing made so we could leave."

"Hai, Goten."

They laid out the dragonballs and called the eternal Dragon. The sky turned dark and lightening struck a few times and a great dragon materialized.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

Trunks stepped forward, "Dragon, we wish for those with Saijin blood to have their Saijin tails."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." The dragon said before he dematerialized and the dragonballs shot off around the world.

TO BE CONTINUED…

What do you think. Strange wish huh… and far reaching affects too **L** anyway review for me please. Remember, I do have a reason for the tails.. it just has not completely come to me yet….

Next

Chapter 4: On Their Way

They have their tails and their transportation… where are they going and what will they do?

**__**

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@juno.com



	4. Chapter 4: On Their Way

****

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@juno.com][1]

****

On Their Way

__

A/N Sorry for the delay. Been a long week and stuff. I got my satellite turned back on so now I can watch DBZ again. Too bad I have to wait for forever to see the episodes I missed. I was asked why they got their tails back.. well I could tell, but then where would the fun be in that. The main reason is because I wanted them to have tails and the other reason… is many chapters off. Plus I think it is kinda funny that they are stumbling around trying to regain their balance. And yes. Per their wish Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are tailed again, too. Oh, I should point out that this story is about Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan. Their parents and the other Z Senshi are not in it really… but I will eventually get around to side stories about them and how they take the disappearance of the their children. IE. Bulma finds the letter, how they react to their Kis disappearing, what happens when everyone with Saijin blood suddenly has a tai. You will just have to wait for those. Oh and I have a few questions. 

  1. Was Pan even born with a tail. (just wondering about that one).
  2. What is the highest level of SSJ that any of them reach in the series… because I'm sure that they will all surpass that eventually, but not for a while. 
  3. Please help me name their ship. Next chapter will not come out until I have a name.

Remember: This is an **A/U** fanfic do not get mad about age changes and any other change I have taken it upon myself to make. I wrote the story and I have every right to change. Anyway… Read and Review and tell me how you like it, what you do like, what you don't, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome but story bashing is **NOT**. Now on with the story…

As soon as the Dragon vanished, the four part Saijins promptly fell onto their *ahem* tails. 

"Oh my," Bra said, "was this wish really a good idea Trunks?"

"Hai, Bra. Just wrap your tail around your waist then you can stand. You will learn how to balance sooner or later. We all will. Remember sis, we'll need our tails for part of the trip. Granted that part will not come into play for a very long time, but we had to wish it now. Besides, think of father. I bet he is happy. I think he's missed his tail for all these years."

"Hai, Trunks." Bra giggled, " Father probably is happy to have his tail back, but I bet mom is pissed."

"So anyway," Goten said while struggling to stand back up, "Wow! It's weird to have a tail, but something about it just feels…. Right." He then started flexing, waging and stretching his tail, to get used to it before wrapping it around his waist and standing upright. Pan, Bra and Trunks did the same.

Pan then noticed Trunks and Bras tails and burst out laughing. Goten followed his nieces gaze and laughed at the sight too. Trunks and Bra sweatdropped and looked at each other and then Pan and Goten.

"Uh… What the is so funny you two?" Asked Trunks.

"Gomen." Pan and Goten said.

"But," continued Goten, "it's just that when we decided to make this wish for our tails, I kinda expected us to all have brown ones. Pan and I just were not prepared to see you two with lavender and blue tails."

Trunks and Bra looked at each other noticing the others furry new appendage. "You two are right," chuckled Trunks, "Our tails do look a little funny."

Bra rolled her eyes, "I don't know Trunks. I think mine is kinda cute. Anyway, are we ready to go or not?"

"Hai, sis, its time to go. If anyone wants to turn back, now is the time."

"Iie!" said Goten, Pan and Bra.

"Well then," said Trunks as he pulled a capsule from his box, "time for you all to see my pride and joy. No one else has seen this and it took years to build." He pushed a button on the capsule and tossed it away from him. A large cloud of dust appeared and Trunks indicated towards it saying, "Time to leave Earth." The dust settled and an amazing ship sat before them.

"Trunks, man, you outdid yourself." Goten said in awe.

"Only the best for us, my friend. Let's get inside." With that they all followed Trunks inside the ship and the door securely locked behind them as Trunks punched in a code on a panel on the wall. He then led them to the main control room.

"I've already programmed a route away from Earth. After we get a few light years away, we'll find a place to begin training. We do have to be prepared in case we run into any trouble out there. There are also two gravity chambers two decks down. The girls' rooms are out the door on the right down the hall. You two can decide which ones you want. Goten, your room is the second to the left out the left doors. Mine is the firs. Each room has a bathroom. Kitchen is at the end of each hall. It wraps around so we all share that. I have capsule food for emergencies, but" with this he turned to Goten, "the fridge is _stocked_. The ship also charts where we are and where we have been, so we will never get lost. I've also put in the coordinates of a few places that were in moms' old notes. Maybe we'll look at where a few planets used to be one of these days. Ready to go everyone?"

Goten nodded and Bra and Pan said "Hai." Trunks pushed a few buttons and the ship lifted slowly off the ground. Bra walked to a window and watched as the lifted higher and left the earth's atmosphere. 

"Gomen everyone," she whispered, "We will miss you, but we are not just human, we have to find out about out other parts, too. I promise, though, we'll be home one day." That said, a tear slipped down her cheek." "We love you."

~~~~~~~~~

Earth had left their sight hours ago, and yet Bra remained standing at the window staring at the spot where earth once was.

"Bra, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Goten as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Bra blushed slightly. "Hai, Goten. I'm fine. It's just so strange. We did not just run off to some island or anything like that. Here we are in space. We left the whole damn planet behind us. Our friends and families. Our fathers. And for a very long time too." She turned and looked him in the eyes, "Don't get me wrong Goten, I really want to do this. I'm just worried that something may happen and what will we do?"

"Oh Bra," He wrapped his arms around her, "Trunks and I are here, and there is always Gotenks. I promise I'll always protect you Bra-chan. 

Bra smiled up at Goten and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato Goten." She smiled once more and excused herself to go find her room to rest for a while. Goten stood there with his hand on his cheek where she kissed him and watched out the window where Bra once stood. "Arigato Bra-chan" he whispered to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…

In Chapter 5 Trouble

The young demi-saijins are well on their way into space when trouble finds them…

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@juno.com



	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

TITLE: LONG VACATION Chapter 5 

AUTHOR: REBS 

PAIRING: (Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan... but not in a sexual sense... they are just friends... well, thus far anyway) 

RATING: PG-13 for some language 

WARNINGS: some bad words Also, this is an A/U fic... I changed ages around a bit, if you do not like that.. please, by all means.... DON'T READ, otherwise, hope you like NOTES: will be a LONG story and I am stuck right now... 

ARCHIVE: 

SUMMARY: Trunks is fed up with his job at CC... and decides it is time for the young demi-saiyans to go on vacation, but this will be no ordinary vacation

****

LONG VACATION

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

****

Chapter 5

Trouble

A/N : _Well, here is chapter 5. Gomen for taking so long, bug I have been stuck on this one. See, I know what I want to do, sort of, but just how to do it is where I seem to be having problems. Please keep in mind that this is an a/u fic and if you do not like that, then please do not read. Oh, I have forgotten a few disclaimers… my bad. Just remember:_

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball (Z/GT) nor do I own any of the characters, though I wish a few were mine. I am making no money, nor do I have any, anyway.

__

There we go. I guess I'll get back to the fic now. Please be kind and review for me. It is not hard, just fill in the box below… 

***Many light years from Earth and about two and a half days after they left***

All was quiet aboard the SSJ Discovery (_that is the name of the ship, by the way_) as the four young explorers slept away their exhaustion. Goten and Trunks had been making use of the two gravity chambers below decks to train Pan and Bra. Pan already was a good fighter, by human standards, but she was far behind the boys in both strength and experience. Bra, on the other hand, had learned to fly, and that was it. Well, not entirely. Vegeta had taught her a few little maneuvers in case she was ever in any trouble. However, these moves were just to buy her time for someone to rescue her. 

The four had agreed that Trunks and Goten should not go easy on the girls, not that they would be hard on them, either. Trunks and Bra went to one chamber while Goten and Pan went to the other. Trunks got Bra started on stretching techniques she could do alone and then he showed her basic moves such as kicks and punches and blocks. Trunks even taught her to shoot a very small ki blast. It was a start. Pan on the other hand knew how to do all of these things, so Goten spared with her. Actually, Goten beat the crap out of her, and he felt bad for it, but Pan insisted that he fight her like she was anyone else. For a day and a half the four did this breaking only for food, bathroom and rest. 

Now, as they are sleeping in their rooms, they are unaware of the danger that is approaching, until a loud shrill alarm begins ringing throughout the ship. Goten shot up, standing in a fighting stance on his bad, and went straight into super-Saiy-jin. He looked around, alert now, for the enemy who had awakened him, but found only a dark room. He dropped out of super-Saiy-jin and decided to head for the control room. In the hall, he found a disheveled Trunks also running for the control room and followed him. 

"What's going on Trunks?" Goten yelled to his best friend. 

"I don't know, but that alarm means that someone is nearing our ship. They can't detect our Ki's, but they ca detect out life signs. It could be nothing and it could be danger. I pray to Kami it is nothing."

"Hai Trunks, so do I." Goten said thinking that they were far from home and the safety it offered.

Trunks and Goten ran into the control room just as Pan and Bra entered on the opposite side.

"What's going on?" Asked a frightened Bra.

"Well sis, we're about to find out." Trunks said as he started pushing buttons. He pressed a button and a small monitor turned on showing a radar screen. On the radar, was a blip heading straight for the center. "Well, it looks like someone is coming our way." Trunks pushed a few more buttons. "The force shield is at full power, and whoever they are, it seems they want to talk to us." With that he hit one more button and a large screen scrambled for a moment before the picture steadied itself revealing an older looking humanoid with elfish characteristics. He was rather short and frail looking, but, judging by his Ki signature, he was very powerful. 

"Greetings, I am Kelof (_pronounced Key-loff_), son of Gorlog (_think gore-log_) of the Gleff-jin. Who are you and why are you in our sector of space? You should understand that entering this area without our explicit permission is means for imprisonment, slavery or death, whichever we see fit."

"I am Trunks, son of Vegeta": _hope this does not get me in any more trouble_: "of the Saiy-jin. We were not aware of any such laws and apologize for our presence here. If you would grant us permission, we'll just be on our way and we'll cause no more trouble here."

"You lie! There are no Saiy-jin left alive, and especially none with _purple_ hair. Do you take me for a fool? Now, if you really were a Saiy-jin, I would allow you to pass through. While the planet is gone, we Gleff-jin honor all treaties. However, sorry for you, there are no Saiy-jin. And to use the name of royalty, you should surely die for that."

"No, really, were are all part Saiy-jin. Two survived and ended up on a planet called Earth. One was my father Prince Vegeta and the other was a third class soldier, and Goten's father," with this he indicated towards Goten, "Kakarrot. They met our mothers and well, here we are." 

"Hmmmm. I see you do have a tail. Saiy-jin are the only race I have come across with tails. But I am still not sure. One of you, the blue haired girl, will board our ship. We will do a DNA test to be sure of your heratige. If all is well, we will honor our agreement. In fact, we will share information with you, and if there is no Saiy-jin blood, you will all perish."

"No!" Goten and Trunks shouted. "Don't take Bra," continued Goten, "Take me instead."

"No, the girl is the least threat. We will test her. Rest assured, no harm will come to her unless the test is failed." With that said, Bra vanished from the room and re-appeared on the monitor next to Kelof. 

""Bra!" Goten ran to the screen, going super-Saiy-jin. "Oh, Bra-chan, are you okay?"

"Hai, Goten. Don't worry, I'll pass this silly test with flying colors."

"What trick is this?" asked Kelof. Why did you change your hair color?"

"He did not change his hair color. He went super-Saiy-jin." Answered Bra.

"But we detect no Ki."

"Well, we're hiding it from some people, okay."

"Trunks, son of Vegeta of the Saiy-jin and Goten, son of Kakarrot of the Saiy-jin, we will return the girl in a few hours if she proves to have Saiy-jin blood. She will come to no harm in the mean time."

With that, the transmission ended.

**To be continued….**

Teaser: Chapter 6: New Allies Our young heroes make some new allies. Who are they and what have they to offer? 

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	6. Chapter6: New Allies

****

LONG VACATION

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

Chapter 6

New Allies

A/N: _Oh my, so many chapters yet to go. Do you like my story? I would not ask but that I'm getting a pretty good amount of hits per chapter, however, my reviews are becoming less and less. How can I make my story good if no one tells me what is good and what is not? I thank everyone who **has** written a review. Oh, I just made up a whole five year timeline and started my first interlude: _Hell of a Party_, the interlude takes place at Capsule Cooperation directly after Trunks and Bra leave and covers the events up until they leave. This will be a day one interlude. Hope you all enjoy it, though it will be short. Well, I guess I'll stop babbling and get on with the story, since I really didn't have anything to say anyway. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ (GT) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS. I MAKE NO $$ OFF OF THIS. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan was worried, Trunks was pacing nonstop, fists clenched and a scowl on his face, and Goten; Poor Goten was livid. "KUSO! Trunks what were we thinking. How could we have let this happen?" Then he whispered to himself, "How could _I_ have let this happen. Gomen, Bra-chan, I let you down." 

***Meanwhile on the Gleff-jin ship***

Bra stared at the elfish man before her. "Well, Kelof, son of Gorlog, are we going to get this over with so that I can return to my ship?"

"Of course," Said Kelof. "But first, your name?"

"Bra, Daughter of Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyjins."

"Grog! Take the _Princess_ here to the lab to be tested. Inform the doctors that if she is Saiyjin at all, they are to release her immediately, however, if she has no Saiyjin blood, then I want her to be locked up so that we may study her specis."

"Yes Master Kelof." 

Bra was then taken down many long corridors and finally into a lab like room with machines and instruments everywhere. She was told to sit and while she did that, Grog spoke with the doctors. Finally, after a few minutes, one of the doctors approached Bra and looked her over.

"Well, she does not look Saiyjin, except that she has a tail. Hmmm. This should only take a few minutes. Please, place your hand on this screen." With that, he took Bras hand and laid it on a screen. Her entire body went rigid for a moment as she felt her skin burn for a moment then the pain was gone, her hand by her side and the doctor was reading the screen as information about the blue haired female was shown on the screen. "Well, well, she is part Saiyjin. And another species, too. One that is very similar to the Saiyjin, but it would have to be similar for breeding to take place. This is quite interesting. And royalty, too. You can always tell that one dear. Saiyjin royalty tampered with their own DNA a bit to make themselves stronger. You can see it in the DNA. A little too good. Looks like they should have just done what your father did. What race is your other half?"

"Human."

"Hmmm. Saiyjins and humans do produce strong offspring. Intelligent too I'd bet. Or at least more so than the saiyjins were." 

"So, I passed the test right. I'm free to go am I not?"

"Oh, yes, I am to release you right away my Lady, Princess Bra. We Gleff-jin still honor our treaty with the Saiyjins. As such, we will do whatever we can to help you. Before you leave, Master Kelof would have a word with you. Grog! Please escort the Princess to Master Kelof."

Ten minutes later, Bra was again standing before Kelof. This time, however, he knew that she was the Saiyjin princess, and he treated her as such. "Princess Bra, ever since planet Vegeta was destroyed, we have had a few of its people residing with our people. There are many dangers to the Saiyjins for the atrocities that they had committed in the past. Never did any harm come to our people, however. In fact, when our people were nearly wiped out, King Vegeta came to us and offered his protection and assistance in return for a truce that no harm would ever come towards the Saiyjin from us. We may appear weak, but we are not. The Saiyjins and the Gleff-jin were going to combine forces and grow strong together. We were going to over throw Frieza and his troops, but when Vegetasi was destroyed, so was the plan, but not the agreement. Enemies of their people have killed all the saiyjins who were living with us. There are only two remaining, and they are aboard this ship. They are young, Only twenty standard years. Please take them with you. They should be with their own people, their prince's and princess. It is only right. They may never have a family here with us, but on this Earth where Humans and Saiyjins can mix, I'm sure they will be happier."

"Oh, I don't know what the others would think if I brought more Saiyjins back."

"But they are your people. It would only be right. Corin and Kalee were raised the ***ahem*** Saiyjin way. They know about Vegetasai history and the legends and even that their loyalty lies with the throne. You are a princess of Vegetasai. They would be no harm, only good. Please. I finished raising them after their father was killed, and I love them like my own. They suffer here because they are alone. Take them with you Princess Bra."

"Oh, okay."

"Well then, Princess, there is one more matter and you may be on your way." Kelof produced a small disk from the folds of his uniform. "This disk contains star charts and information on millions of stars and planets, trade routes, territories of other empires and what not. It should be useful to Prince Trunks. There is also a signal for your ship on that disk. It will allow you access to anywhere in the Gleff-Jin jurisdiction." He handed her the disk and motioned for her to follow him. Kelof lead Bra to the mess hall on the ship. "Being the Saiyjins that they are, Corin and Kalee should be in here." He scanned the room until his eyes fell on two blurs at a table. "Ah yes, there they are." With that, Kelof lead Bra to two young Saiyjins battling over the last bit of some meat. "**_Ahem!_**"

The two saiyjins looked up to see Kelof glaring at them. They quickly pulled themselves together and stood before Kelof. "Princess, this is Kalee," he indicated the female of the two, "and her brother Corin. Kalee, Corin, this is Princess Bra, daughter of Vegeta, who is your Prince. You will be traveling with her, her brother and two others of Saiyjin blood. I have raised you two as my own and trained you to the best of my ability. You will be missed, but it is time for you to be with your own people."

That said, Kelof nodded his head and Bra, Kalee and Corin found themselves standing between the confused expressions of Trunks and Pan and to the back of a still ranting Goten. " Come on Trunks! We have to rescue her. She has been gone for nearly an hour. What if something has happened to her, huh? I just don't know what I'll do if.. if.."

"If what Son Goten?"

Goten turned around, shouted "Bra!" and took of running at her. Before Bra could blink, she was in the tightest bear hug of her entire life. "Oh Bra-chan, I was so worried about you." Goten whispered to her as he sat her back down. He then noticed the two people she came back with. "Who are they Bra?"

To be continued in: Chapter 7 Introductions

__

A/N: Sorry to cut off right there, but I want to get this out and my interlude too. Besides, the next chapter will take over right where I left off. Now I have 2 saiyjins raised by non saiyjins to be saiyjin like, but they are not going to be quite as ill tempered as Vegetasai bred Saiyjins were. 

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	7. Chapter 7: Introductions

****

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: Not making money and I don't own them…

A/N _Hello everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story. I have a little… problem with a few reviews I got on my interlude for this story. How could you not know what is going on if you are reading this story? I had one person who was surprised that ChiChi was gonna have a little girl instead of Goten. Hello!! Goten is like 20something in my story. Why should he be born twice? Maybe I was wrong. Interludes are what I think they are right? I'm trying to at least give y'all an idea of what is going on, on Earth, while the demi-Saiyjins are off in space. I don't know. That kinda irritated me 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm writing this right and all. I'm trying to write a story that is at least original. I'm sorry it take me so long between chapters. I write whenever I get a chance, and that isn't that often anymore. Oh, I do actually have a question. E-mail me the answer (and yes, I'll put it in the forum, too.) For a future chapter, or three of them, really, (hint, hint *L*) Is there really an actual Saiyjin mating practice (all the biting necks, nipping chins and noses and all that stuff) or was that all just someone else imagination that everyone ran with? E-mail me at _[rebs77@msn.com][2]_ if you know for sure about that answer. I doubt that I'll ever write a lemon, but claiming mates will be in there somewhere._

With al that said… here is the story.

Last time:

That said, Kelof nodded his head and Bra, Kalee and Corin found themselves standing between the confused expressions of Trunks and Pan and to the back of a still ranting Goten. " Come on Trunks! We have to rescue her. She has been gone for nearly an hour. What if something has happened to her, huh? I just don't know what I'll do if.. if.."

"If what Son Goten?"

Goten turned around, shouted "Bra!" and took of running at her. Before Bra could blink, she was in the tightest bear hug of her entire life. "Oh Bra-chan, I was so worried about you." Goten whispered to her as he sat her back down. He then noticed the two people she came back with. 

"Who are they Bra?"

Chapter 7

Introductions 

"Oh my," Bra said, "We have not really met. Kelof just introduced us and **poof** here we are. This, I believe, is Kalee and her brother Corin. They are Saiyjins and they lived their whole lives with the Gleffjin. This is Goten and his niece Pan and, of course, this is Trunks, my brother." 

Kalee and Corin bowed slightly before Trunks saying "_My Prince."_

Trunks rolled his eyes. "No, please just call me Trunks. And don't bow either. That is just too weird. We're all just friends here. If you ever want to bow to anyone, try that one on my father. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Hai, Vegeta will go on a Prince of all Saiyjins power trip." Chuckled Goten.

"Hai, he probably would. On second thought, if you ever meet my father, just call him Vegeta, like everyone else does." Said Trunks.

"But Prin-err, Trunks, you are our Prince and Bra is our Princess. Our loyalty does lie with you." Said Corin.

Trunks smiles at the new Saiyjin. "So long as your loyalty lies with me, mine will also lie with you, as friends. Now, I suppose you two would like rooms. Good thing this ship has plenty of space. Pan and Bra, why don't you two give Kalee a tour of the ship. Right below your quarters, are more. She can chose the room she would like. Show her how to work the gravity room and where the kitchen is. Goten and I will show Corin around."

Bra, Pan and Kalee all left and headed towards the kitchen. Trunks and Goten looked Corin over and smirked at each other. 

"So Corin, do you train?" Asked Trunks.

"Hai, you?"

"Every day." Answered Goten.

"Really." Corin looked Trunks and Goten over. Goten looked like a Saiyjin with his spiky hair, but Trunks, his own prince, looked like some weak species with his limp purple hair and his big blue eyes. "Care to spar you two?"

"Oh, hai, we'd love to spar, huh Trunks."

"Hai, follow us down to the gravity room and we'll spar for a bit, then you can settle in."

**********In the Kitchen**********

"So Kalee." Said Pan, "I bet it's strange suddenly being here, huh."

"Hai, a little, but Corin and I have never really been anywhere for too long. It's dangerous being Saiyjin. The remains of Friezas troops still hunt Saiyjins down and kill on sight."

"I thought that there were only two Saiyjins in the whole universe left." Said Bra.

"Hai, grandpa Goku and Vegeta were supposed to be the last."

"Oh, there are not many of us left. There are Corin and I. Father was killed twelve years ago. We never know our mother, she was killed when we were very little. I have heard that there is a small camp of Saiyjins, the very last besides your fathers and us. Their camp is said to be about a year and a half away, on a small out of the way planet with no moon. Corin knows more about that, though."

"More Saiyjins. Maybe we should go after them." Said Bra.

"It would be a dangerous journey, but a hell of an adventure. Is there anything to eat?" Said Kalee.

"Uh, didn't you just eat before we got here?"

"Hai, but I'm hungry again." Kalee said as she blushed.

"Hai, Pan are you hungry?"

"Hai, Bra. Maybe we should get dinner started for everyone. If I know Goten and Trunks, they will be in here in no time tearing the kitchen apart looking for food anyway."

Bra, Pan and Kalee got busy fixing a dinner big enough for two saiyjins, three half saiyjins and one quarter saiyjin.

**********In the Gravity room**********

"Okay, we'll start off light and just put the gravity machine in 100 times normal gravity. Goten, why don't you start off."

"Okay Trunks. You ready Corin?" Goten asked as he took a fighting stance.

"Hai, let's go." Corin also got into a fighting stance.

Goten was the first to attack. He charged Corin and threw a punch, but he was too slow and Corin was gone. Goten turned around to find Corin's foot heading right at his face. Goten threw up his hands, grabbed Corin's leg, swung him around and threw him onto the ground. 

"Nice Goten, but that will not happen again." That said, Corin got to his feet and charged at Goten. He was moving so fast that no normal human could see him. Lucky for Goten, he was only half-human, and that half itself was not all that normal. Goten charged at Corin also and they exchanged kick after punch after block. "Humph. You are not that strong Goten. Your Saiyjin half is a very weak one indeed. Your father must be lower than third class scum. Kalee and I are the children of second class soldiers. Strength and good breeding is in our genes. You are only a weak half breed. This spar has no competition in it." Corin swung at a very pissed off Goten. His fist connected with Gotens cheek, but Goten did not budge. He only screamed in rage as his hair flashed gold and his eyes turned green. Before a shocked Corin stood a very pissed off super saiyjin Goten. Trunks was cracking up. He could not believe how stupid Corin had just proven himself to be.

"Oh Corin, I would not insult Goten like that. His father is a third class soldier; this is true. There is something you should know about his father, though. Goku, or Kakarrot, was the first to turn super saiyjin. He defeated Frieza on Namak and you would not believe how strong he is. Goten here is a hell of a warrior. He became a super saiyjin at a very young age and he is about to kick your ass."

That said, Goten planted his fist right between Corins shocked eyes and knocked him out. "That was fun." He said as he dropped out of super saiyjin. Trunks picked Corin up and carried him to one of the spare rooms and laid him down. "Hungry Goten?"

"Of course I am Trunks." Goten chuckled as they headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: That is it for chapter 7. I'm sure it was a bit short. Sorry. I do try to make my chapters longer, but they don't want to be. I'm going to work on my second interlude soon, too. 

Teaser

Chapter 7

A Slight Change in Plans_. _

More Saiyjins are somewhere out there in space and the crew of the SSJ Discovery has decided to find them. But first they have to figure out what way to go.

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com
   [2]: mailto:rebs77@msn.com



	8. Chapter 8: A Slight Change in Plans

****

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: Not making money and I don't own them…

A/N: _Well, well, someone is reading this story, I guess. You probably hate these little notes I leave, but you know what… oh well. Maybe I have something to say, huh. Anyway, I've made it to chapter eight. This chapter will end differently than my others have. I figure it is getting to be about time to start skipping ahead in time a bit. Everything is set up. Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, Corin and Kalee are all together. They know that there are more Saiyjins out there. Now the story can really begin… after this chapter, anyway. I have interludes covering the lives of their parents. Long vacation and its interludes will not quite be following each others time frame anymore, either. But that does not really matter. All that matters is that everyone understands what is going on and what has happened when the story is over. Kami knows when that will be. As always, please be kind and review. Tell me how you like it, and what you don't like. Anywho… on with the story…_

Chapter 8: A slight Change in Plans

Goten and Trunks walked into the kitchen to find the girls setting the table with tons of food. Goten licked his lips as his stomach growled loudly. Bra saw (and heard) this and started giggling. "What's so funny, Bra?" asked Pan.

"Nothing, I think your uncle is hungry, though."

Pan and Kalee looked over at the two. "Where is my brother?" Kalee asked them.

"He's resting. We went to the gravity room to spar and uhhh.." Goten said.

"And what? Tell me what happened to my brother." Kalee said as he Ki rose.

Trunks stepped in front of Goten and continued for him. "He's fine Kalee. He just pushed Goten a little too far and he kinda went super saiyjin and knocked your brother out. He should be waking up anytime. He was not actually hurt."

Kalee glared at Goten for a moment before she continued helping Bra and Pan set the table. Trunks heard her mumble some kind of threat if her brother was harmed. Before she would allow anyone to sit at the table, Kalee set aside a very large portion (well, an average saiyjin portion) for Corin. Once that was done, they all sat down and devoured everything on the table. Once they finished, they all sat around talking. 

Bra handed Trunks the disk Kelof had given her and told Trunks what it was. He excused himself to go to the main control room to 'upgrade' the computer with the disk. After fifteen minutes, Trunks still had not returned, so the remaining saiyjin and demi-saiyjins went to the control room to find out what was keeping him.

"Hey Trunks, is there a problem with the disk?" Goten asked.

"Iie. No problem at all. There are just so many star charts now. I was looking for a good planet to stop on for training. A place we could last for a year. There is a planet about two weeks away. We could breath there. It has stronger gravity than Earth, though. So we should all make use of the gravity chamber to get used to stronger gravity, especially you Bra. There are not a lot of life forma on it. Let's see… it's called Crayo. What do you think?"

"Well, brother, it looks fine. Before we decide this, we should discuss a little information that Pan and I have come across."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well, it seems there is a small group of Saiyjins living on some planet about a year and a half from here. We were thinking that perhaps we should find them and take them back to Earth with us. They should not be any trouble, since we are Saiyjin royalty and all."

"Pan, Goten, what do you think? We're still going to stop to train, though, but maybe we can cut that back to about six months."

Pan and Goten both agreed it might be a good idea to find these saiyjins.

"Do we know where they are Bra?" asked Trunks.

"Iie, Trunks. Corin knows more."

"Hai, I know where they are." Came Corin's voice as he walked into the room. 

"Corin, how are you feeling?" Trunks asked.

"Like a fool. Goten, you are quite a warrior. A super saiyjin, too. I did not believe that was possible." Corin walked up to the control panel and typed in some coordinates. "This is the area where they are. I'm not sure exactly where they are, but there are only four planets that they could be on. We'll just have to look real hard when we get there."

"Well then," said Trunks, "we're off to Crayo for six months, then we're Saiyjin hunting. Well, it's late, and it has been a long day. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." 

"Hai, me too." Said Goten.

Everyone said goodnight and headed towards their rooms. As sleep came, so did an array of odd dreams.

To be continued…

In Chapter 9 Do Dreams Come True?

A/N: _Okay, next chapter is a bunch of dream sequences. Is there any truth in the dreams that will be had? Maybe yes, maybe no…. Probably a little bit…_

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	9. Chapter 9: Do Dreams Come True

****

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: Not making money and I don't own them…

A/N: _Well, I posted chapter 8 a while ago and did not get very many hits… I'm not sure if that just means that no one is reading or if the chaptering thing confused everyone. I also posted a new interlude then… if you did not read it yet, it is there. Check it out. That got even fewer hits than chapter 8. Please keep in mind, this is an a/u fic and if that bothers you… please, don't read my story. If you are wondering what the ages are, check interlude #3, I think. I posted the 'kids' ages there. Well, here is my dreamy chapter… hope you enjoy…_

Chapter 9

Do Dreams Come True?

****

Trunks Dream:

__

Trunks walked into a field of poppy like flowers. (Think Wizard of Oz) _A lone woman stood in the distance with her back to him. She had long black hair that danced in the wind, as did her silky blue dress. There was something familiar about the girl. Trunks knew he knew her. _

"Pan!"

He shouted as he ran towards her, but she never turned around. As he ran, a hand reached from the side and pulled Trunks around. He was now facing Corin. 

"First, my prince, we must battle."

"Battle, now? Okay, if you want a challenge, we will battle, but first, let me see why Pan is just standing there." He turned towards Pan, but she was no longer there.

"The girl is waiting by the river for you Prince, but first we battle.

Corin smirked a Saiyjin smirk before he settled into a fighting stance. Trunks growled low in his throat and took his own fighting stance. 

  
"What is this all about Corin?"

"Honor, my Prince." He said as he lunged for Trunks. 

Trunks dodged and counter punched at Corin, but the punch was blocked. They began punching and kicking and blocking until they were performing a beautiful, but deadly dance. Corin was not a super saiyjin, but he was a very skilled fighter. They danced the dance of battle for hours or days, Trunks could not tell. Finally the two were beaten, broken and bruised. Trunks threw one more punch and Corin fell to the ground panting and gasping for air.

"Well, Trunks, my Prince, you are a fine warrior. And my family will have it's honor. Go that way, she is waiting for you still by the river." That said Corin vanished. Trunks ran in the direction the Corin had pointed and found the river, but he did not see Pan anywhere.

"Pan!" He shouted, but got no reply. Just then he looked out at the river and saw her head rise from under the water. 'Oh, she must be bathing.' Trunks got an evil idea and smirked before he began to strip. Once he had removed his cloths, he quietly slipped into the water and swam towards Pan. She never once looked behind her and within moments Trunks was standing behind her. He gently slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her scent was intoxicating and he closed his eyes to take her in. She truned to face him and gently kissed his lips. The kiss became more and more passionate and the two explored each others bodies with their hands and each others mouths with their tongues. When they finally pulled back from the kiss, Trunks opened his eyes to look at Pan. "Kalee?!" he shouted in surprise.

The sheer shock of the dream woke Trunks up. He was sweating and his heart was racing. He looked at his clock. 6:15 am. 'May as well get up.' He thought as he got up and headed for the shower. By 7:00 am, trunks was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

****

Goten's Dream

__

Chibi Goten and chibi Trunks were at a carnival walking around. Goten wanted to try all of the food and Trunks wanted to ride everything in sight. They came to a sign that pointed in two directions. On arrow said 'Worlds Greatest Roller Coaster',_ and in small letters it said '_the most thrilling ride of your life'_. Chibi Trunks was beyond excited. He wanted to ride that roller coaster and there was no stopping him, but when he looked at chibi Goten, he saw his friends eyes wide and a bit of drool forming. _

"Goten, let's ride the roller coaster." 

"Iie, Trunks, the biggest doughnuts in the world are that way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "And that is where I am going. Why don't we just meet back here in a little while."

"Okay." Trunks said as he ran to the roller coaster.

Goten set off in search of the 'biggest doughnuts in the world.' After searching for a long time, he came across a lady who looked like a fairy. Rather that asking about her shimmery attire, little Goten smiled sweetly and asked, "Do you know where the big doughnuts are?"

"Why, little one, are you looking for big doughnuts?"

"Ummm, 'cause they are yummy."

"You think they will make you happy?"

"Of course."

"Forever?"

"Until I eat them all. Do you know where they are?"

"Hai, little one. I know. But what if I could show you something that would make you happy for forever?"

"Is if chocolate covered, cream filled, giant doughnuts?"

The fairy woman chuckled at the hungry child. "Iie, little one. It is not food. It is something better than that."

"What's better than food?"

"Would you like to see?"

"Hai, if it is better than food, then I'd really like to know what it is."

"Then follow me little one." She led him to a giant fun house. "In here, are mirrors, little one. Find the right one and you will find what will make you happy for forever."

Chibi Goten walked passed the woman into the funhouse. He walked a while until he found the mirrors. He looked at each one. He saw images of his family and friends. He saw his childhood and the adventures he went on. He found a normal looking mirror that showed a room on a space ship that looked all too familiar. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the mirror, and he fell right through it. He stood and turned to look at the mirror and noticed that he was no longer a child but a man. He turned around and walked towards the bed in the room and noticed blue locks on the pillow. He leaned down and took a closer look. "Bra." He gasped, and woke up.

Goten got out of bed and wandered to the shower before heading to the kitchen. All the while he could not get the dream out of his head. _Bra will make me happy forever? Is that what the dream meant? _He wandered into the kitchen, still pondering the dream, Trunks, Pan and Corin sitting at the table while Bra and Kalee were placing food on the table. Bra looked at Goten and smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Ready for breakfast?" Bra asked Goten.

"Maybe just a little, I'm not very hungry." 

A dead silence filled the room, broken by the sound of silverware being dropped on the floor. Trunks and Pan were gaping at Goten. Bra was suddenly worried.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I had such an odd dream last night."

"Hai, me too Goten. I had a dream that some man stepped through my mirror and was watching me." Said Bra.

"Really? That is a weird dream." Goten said as he sat down, forgetting that he was not hungry he began piling his plate high.

"I had a strange dream last night too." Said Pan. "I dreamt that I was in some kind of fairy tale land or something. I was supposed to marry Prince Charming, by I was kidnapped by some warrior. He looked so familiar, too, but anyway, Prince Charming kept looking for me, but he ended up hooking up with Cinderella or something. He never did show up and the warrior fell in love with me and we got married. Weird, huh."

"Hai, Pan. That dream does sound, uh, very weird." Said Bra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*******2 WEEKS LATER*******

A computerized voice announced that the ship was about to begin it's decent into Crayo's atmosphere. Everyone headed to the control room to prepare for the landing. Trunks handed each of them a capsule. 

"This," he said, "is a small one person cabin. There is a kitchen, stocked, bathroom, Yes Bra, there is a tub. There is a small living room and a bedroom. I figure we'll be here long enough, we all deserve a little privacy and a place to be alone, if we need it. I have a few more if any malfunctions occur, but the worst that can happen is the generator might go out, and your cabin would lose power."

As he said this, the ship landed. The six passengers of the S.S.J. Discovery headed for the door to look at the new home they would have for the next six months. 

****

To be continued….

__

I forgot to mention I don't own Cinderella or Prince Charming. Hope this chapter was enjoyed. Next chapter will jump a few months into the future. See ya then. Oh, PLEASE review.

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	10. Chapter 10: Crayo's Secret

****

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@msn.com][1]

DISCLAIMER: Not making money and I don't own them…

A/N: _I realized that I kinda jumped 2 weeks in the last chapter in one day. OOPS. I fixed it, though. Not very well, but it is fixed. Sorry it has taken so long to get to this chapter, but I have not been home much. Ah life… it takes up too much time sometimes. Hope you are all enjoying. Please remember to review. I'm starting to get… writers block, so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, feel free to email me or leave 'em in the review. For those interested in the time frame, The Demi-saiyjins left the beginning of January. They landed on Crayo, in the last chapter, in February. They will be there for six months. So they will leave in August. I think I may to write a few more chapters of the series before I write another interlude because I got a little ahead of myself. Nanee is not born yet in the series, so the interludes are already at… July._

****

Chapter 10

Crayo's Secret

There is a small planet in the Ola system. From a distance, it looks much like Earth, blue and green. There are dense jungles, tropical islands, the bluest seas that there have ever been. There are deserts and fields. Yes, it looks much like the Earth, from space. Looking closer, one might notice that the trees are older, stronger and not as green. In fact, they are almost blue. The flowers smell much sweeter and the fruits are tastier. This planet, Crayo, is what those of Earth would call Eden. Oh, but the poor humans could never live or even survive on this lush planet. The gravity is hundreds of times stronger than that of Earth. Many wild animals and unique birds reside on Crayo, but there is no sentient life. Well, there was not, until a ship landed. That ship carried four Saiyjin hybrids and two Saiyjins. For two weeks these young adventurers trained in a gravity chamber to prepare for Crayo's gravity, and though they were strong, it still took them nearly a month to become accustomed to the planet enough to go about their daily activities. For another two months, they trained and became even stronger. 

Trunks, who by all rights was their Prince, and his best friend Goten were the strongest. Both were able to reach SSJ level two now with no difficulty, and they were very close to reaching the next level. Corin was also very strong, but he could not seem to breech the barrier between Saiyjin and Super Saiyjin. Kalee and Pan were nearly equals in strength, though Pan had achieved SSJ level one. Bra was strong and powerful, herself, though nowhere near the others levels. She was very fast though. 

Trunks tried to train Bra, but she could not keep up with him. Secretly, she felt ashamed that she was lagging so far behind the others. She sought out Pan and asked her to train her in secret, so that she could catch up. Every night after everyone went to bed, Bra and Pan would sneak into the jungle to train in private. The training was paying off too, for both Bra and Pan. The girls trained like this for weeks and each night their power levels increased. Very soon, Bra too was at the SSJ barrier.

________________________________________________

****

A/N: The previous section just covered the first four months on Crayo… 

________________________________________________

"Pan." Bra said as they walked into the jungle for their midnight training session.

"Hai, Bra?"

"I wonder, you know how the boys form Gotenks?"

"Hai."

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to, maybe we could get them to teach us fusion…"

"Me and you fused? That would definitely be interesting. I wonder who we would be then. But you know, they might not agree to teach us the fusion dance."

"Hai, they might not, but when they find out that I have gotten stronger and how close our power levels are, maybe they will."

"Hai, maybe we should surprise them soon."

"Hai." Bra said as she crouched down to begin sparring with Pan. Pan also crouched into a fighting stance and the girls began their spar. For hours the battled beneath the stars before Bra hit Pan, sending her into a clearing in the jungle that none of them had noticed before. Bra flew to where Pan landed and helped her stand. Once she was standing, they looked around and noticed that the clearing was actually the site of what was once a small town.

"What is this?" Said Bra. "There is no other life here but the animals and us. I wonder who lived here."

"I don't know Bra. Maybe we should come back tomorrow with everyone else and look around. It's getting very late and we should head back now."

"Hai. It is kind of creepy here anyway. Let's go get some sleep." That said, the girls returned to their cabins and turned in for the night. 

****

********The Next Afternoon********

Everyone gathered for lunch the next afternoon. Bra was excited to show everyone how much she had improved and could not wait for lunch to end so that they could all spar. Luckily, Saiyjins were quick eaters. After lunch was over and the dishes were cleaned and put up they all gathered to spar.

"Trunks, Goten?" Said Pan.

"Hai?" The boys said in unison.

"Bra and I were wondering if you two could help us out with something."

"What do you need Pan?" Asked Trunks.

"Well, we were wondering if you two would teach us fusion."

"I don't know Pan. I'm not sure it would be a good idea. Bra is not powerful enough."

"Well, how about you let Bra and I spar first, then you can make your decision."

"Well, that sounds fair."

Pan and Bra stepped away from the group and stepped into their fighting stances. Before anyone could blink the two were exchanging punches, kicks and blocks. Everyone was amazed that Bra was keeping up. Actually, Bra was not just keeping up, she was holding her own. Pan finally had to go Super Saiyjin, and even then Bra was keeping up with her. After what felt like hours the two girls finally stopped. 

Trunks was amazed. He could not believe how much Bra had improved. "Well you two," he said, "I think that maybe we could teach you fusion. You will have to practice, a lot, though. Goten and I kinda screwed it up a few times before we got it down."

"Thank you Trunks!!" Pan shouted as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "This is going to be so cool."

"Oh Pan," said Bra, "we have to go to the jungle and look around."

"Hai, let's go. Hey, do you all want to see something interesting?"

"What?" asked Goten.

"It's a surprise. Follow us." Said Bra.

Pan and Bra shot off into the sky and flew towards the clearing. Everyone else followed, curious about what the girls had to show them. The girls landed in the jungle near the clearing and started walking towards it. Everyone else landed and continued following them. Once they reached the clearing, everyone stared in awe. 

Before them laid a small town. There were stone buildings that were apparently living quarters. There were remains of a market and what appeared to be two small arenas. Between the arenas stood a statue that had no head. It's arms laid by its feet. 

"Is that a tail on that statue?" Goten asked.

"Hai, I think it is." Answered Trunks. "I think we need to take a better look around. This is all very strange."

"Hai, it is." Answered Pan.

"Well then," Trunks continued, "lets explore."

That said, everyone headed into the town and started searching for clues about who had lived there.

****

TO BE CONTINUED

__

Well, there was part ten. Yay! I'm so proud of me for getting this far. Please remember to review. Oh hey, someone tell me… I did get the fusion thing right, didn't I? I hope so. For those of you who are worried about who will hook up with who in a romantic sense, don't worry. Drama and adventure is the specific focus of this story. Eventually, I will get into the romantic aspects. Maybe I alluded to it a bit already, but hey… it's a long story and there is plenty of time for everything. 

****

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@msn.com



	11. Chapter 11: Goten's Discovery

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@man.com][1]

A/N: _Hello everyone. Sorry this has taken so long. Writers' block sucks. You see, I want to kind of keep everyone guessing as much as I can. What is a story worth if everyone knows what is going to happen. All you writers out there know that that is no easy task. Well, I'll make this note short. Remember this fic is an a/u fic. Blah blah blah. Hope you are enjoying and as always… **Please review!**_

Chapter 11: Goten's Discovery

After a few hours of searching for clues, everyone was ready to give up. It is not that they did not find anything. They found plenty; plenty of dead ends. For one thing, they found three large circles in the center of the village. They were made up of rocks that crudely formed a circle. They found a large building with many tables. On quite a few tables there were plates with the remains of very old rotted food, overturned drinks and many chairs were lying on the ground. It looked as if whoever had been there left in a hurry. There were no bodies, no graves, and no personal belongings of any kind. The village was a greater mystery than it had been before. It was getting very dark and everyone decided to head back to their camp. That is when it happened. 

Goten Son tripped and fell. He did not hit the ground, however. Actually, the young Demi-Saiyjin fell right through the ground. After he had fallen a few hundred feet, he finally hit solid ground. This ground, however, was not rock. The ground was smooth and cool. Goten groaned as he stood up. '_Ouch, I can't believe I forgot to fly.' _He thought as he looked up. He could easily levitate out of the pit, but he was curious about it. He powered up and his aura cast enough light for him to make out where he was. He turned, looking at the walls, until he noticed a single passageway. The passageway was cut out of stone and reinforced with steel like walls, floor and ceiling. He stepped into the passageway and the whole place suddenly lit up. '_Must be a motion sensor or something like that.' _He thought. He was about to venture further down the path when Corin and Trunks levitated down the pit and landed behind him. 

"Goten, you okay? I felt your KI rise and followed it here." Trunks said.

"I'm fine. I just needed some light for a second." He answered as he powered down. "Look at what I found." He said gesturing down the passageway. "Wanna take a look?"

Trunks smirked. "Hai, of course I do. Let's go." He said taking control and heading down the passageway. Goten and Corin exchanged glances, shrugged and followed their Prince.

After walking for a while and finding nothing, the three came to a cross in the passageway. It continued forward and also broke off to the left and the right. "What do you two say we split up and see where these paths go?" Asked Trunks. (In a _this-is-not-really-a-question, more-like-a-suggestion-that-we'll-do anyway, so-it-might-as-well-be-an-order_ tone of voice.)

"Hai, why not. It will be quicker that way." Answered Goten.

"Hai." Corin agreed.

So at this point, they split up. Trunks took the path down the center. Goten took the right while Corin went left.

* * *

****

CORINS PASSAGEWAY - EDUCATION

* * *

Corin walked for a number of minutes before he reached a doorway. Written in the language of his own people was the words 'Education Center'. He pushed the doors open and walked in. There was a large room with computer-like consoles in the center. To either side and directly in front of him were doors. Corin walked to the computers and turned one on. He noticed the scouter like devices hooked up to the computer and put one on. He was prompted to choose a program, and given choices such as language, mathematics, science, history, and (surprise) fighting techniques. He skimmed a few programs and in moments learned all about the Battle of Trogs, where Vegeta-sai was actually invaded by lizard like creatures who actually almost took over, but were finally defeated by some great hero whose name had long since been forgotten. The Saiyjin race was not noted for keeping the best historical records, if any at all. He also learned a new ki technique. '_I think that this equipment would benefit all of us.' _He thought as he removed a storage capsule from his pocket and opened it. He carefully unhooked six of the computers and loaded them with all of their parts into the capsule, before encapsulating it again and returning it to his pocket. He decided to look through the doors. The door to the left led to a pod like device that was actually for newborns to be placed in and 'trained'. In Corin's opinion, those machines were more or less for conditioning purposes. Teaching an infant what to do and be (based on it's class…elite, third or second) and how to act. He found nothing too interesting and left the room to check the door on the right. Behind that door, he found a lab. '_Must be for science stuff._ He thought. Corin, understanding scientific stuff very little, left to explore the final door. Stepping through, he found himself in an elevator with only two buttons: up and down. Being up, he pressed the down button and after a few moments, the doors opened and he stepped out. The path led to the left and Corin followed it. Along the way, there were many doors. Corin opened a few to find empty living quarters. Once more, there were no personal belongings left anywhere. Finally, he came to a large hall. It looked like it was a meeting hall of some sort. On the walls were pictures of all of the Kings of Vegeta-Sai. Corin wandered around the hall looking at the pictures until he heard voice behind him. "Find anything interesting?"

__

* * *

GOTEN'S PASSAGEWAY - MILITARY

* * *

Like Corin, Goten walked for a few minutes finding nothing before the passage suddenly ended at a door. Above the door were some words, written in a language that Goten did not know. He stepped through the doors to find a room with a large table. On the table were small monitors and on the wall there was a large one. There was also a controller setting on the table. He picked it up and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly all of the monitors flickered to life.

The large monitor showed a map of the area up above (the surface). There were three red 'blips' nearby. '_Must be the girls_.' He thought. He glanced at the table and noticed that the monitors did not all show the same things. He wandered around the table looking at all of the different monitors. Some showed radar-like images of space. One screen showed pictures of aliens that Goten had never dreamed of, along with more of the finny words he could not understand. He pushed a button on that screen and was surprised to see the images change, showing more strange aliens. He pressed another button and the picture on the screen changed to show the aliens skeletal structure and had graphs and certain areas of its body were circled. From the circles were lines leading to small writing. '_Damn, what does it all mean? Maybe these aliens were their enemies or something. I wonder… ahh yes, there it is.' _He looked at the monitor itself, and finally noticed a small slot on the back of it. He opened it up and removed what resembled a mini disk. Goten then turned to the other monitors and removed all of their disks. '_I'm sure that Trunks can figure out something to do with these.'_

Goten looked around the room again and noticed another doorway, which he stepped through. Inside the room was a machine that resembled a regeneration tank, only it was twice as big and it had a device inside that fit over the entire head, not just the face. Goten stepped inside the 'tank' to take a look. He picked up the helmet device and looked at it. "Wonder what this is for." He said to no one. Goten shrugged and placed the helmet device on his head. As soon as it was completely on, Goten found himself unable to move, he barley registered that he heard the door to the tank close behind him. The tank filled up with some kind of fluid and Goten lost consciousness.

* * *

TRUNK'S PASSAGEWAY - GOVERNMENT

* * *

Trunks walked until he found a door. The door was closed and sealed, but there was a small screen on its side with the picture of a hand on it. Trunks placed his hand on the picture to see what would happen and to his surprise the doors slid open. He stepped through and they slid closed behind him. He looked around the room, noticing its simplicity. There were four pillars, one in each corner of the room. In the center of the room was a stone slab. On the slab was writing, Saiyjin writing. Trunks found himself pleased that his father had bothered to teach him his (Vegeta's) native language, though even Bulma did not know that Trunks could read, write and speak it fluently. He stepped up to the slab to read it.

(Translated from Saiyjin)

**__**

This is the whole of Saiyjin Law:

  1. Whatsoever the King of Vegetasai says is the law.
  2. The Kings' word is to be followed without question.
  3. The son of the King, the Prince of Vegetasai is also law.
  4. His word, too, shall be followed without question.

Whoever breaks these laws shall be punished.

This is the purpose of the Saiyjin Empire:

  1. To remain the strongest warriors in the Universe.
  2. To expand throughout the universe.
  3. To bring other races to serve in the kings empire.
  4. To protect all races within the empire. 
  5. To destroy all who oppose the Saiyjins and keep peace and order throughout the universe.

"Keep peace?" Trunks mumbled to himself. He was confused now. His understanding was that the Saiyjins were only bloodthirsty warriors who destroyed planets and people. But from the looks of this place, it has been here since before my fathers fathers time. Perhaps the Saiyjins changed when that Frieza thing started telling them what to do. He looked around and saw only one other door leading out. He walked to it and it opened for him. He walked into another room and when the door closed, he felt the room moving down. '_Must be an elevator.'_ When it stopped moving, the doors opened on their own and he stepped out. Upon exiting, he found Corin wandering around looking at the walls. 

"Find anything interesting?"

Corin spun around surprised. "Hai, Trunks. I did. I found some computers that I encapsulated to look at when we get back to camp. Where is Goten?"

"I don't know. Follow me and lets find him. It's getting late."

Trunks led Corin back to the elevator that he had taken down. Once again he had to use his handprint to open the doors. They went back up to the room that Trunks was previously in and followed the passage back to where they had split up. From there they followed the passage that Goten had taken until they found a large machine with an unconscious Goten floating in it. 

"SHIT!" Trunks shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED…………..

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@man.com



	12. Chapter 12: A Slight Change in Self

Long Vacation chap12

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@man.com][1]

A/N: _Hey everyone… here it is, chapter 12. Sorry about being so darn slow, but right now, my mother and I are in the middle of finding a new place to live and stuff. And then we are going to move. It may be a while between this chapter and the next, but I will do my best to get it done as soon as I can. Hope you are enjoying and as always… **Please review!**_

Chapter 12: A Slight Change of Self

Trunks did not know what to do. There before him was his best friend, Goten, unconscious, in a machine he knew nothing about. "Shit, Corin, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, Trunks. I guess we should wait. Maybe he'll wake up on his own soon."

"Hai, we'll wait for a little while, but if he does not wake up on his own soon, I'm going to wake him up myself. Somehow."

_Meanwhile, back at the camp._

Bra, Pan and Kalee were busy fixing dinner for everyone. It had been a couple of hours since Trunks told them to head back to camp while he and Corin went to find Goten. Now, they were beginning to worry.

"Where do you think they are?" Bra asked.

"I don't know, Bra. Hopefully my uncle did not get them into any trouble. Maybe they found something."

"Hai," agreed Kalee, "maybe they did. We should go find out what is taking them so long, though."

"Hai, we should." Bra said, as she covered the dishes that had been finished and turned the rest off.

The girls cleaned up and headed back into the woods. They traveled to the area that they felt the boys Ki's. (_A/N: Trunks gave Kalee and Corin the same Ki shielding devises that they all have._) They all felt the boys Ki's nearby, but they just could not find them.

"This is so strange. I mean, I can feel them, but, it's almost like we are on top of them." Bra said in a very worried voice.

"Hai, Bra," agreed Pan, "maybe that's it. They must be below us." Pan looked at Bra and saw worry in her eyes. "They feel fine Bra, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure Pan. Something is… different about Goten, though. His Ki feels different." She started wringing her hands, looking for a way to get below ground and find Goten. Something was changing about him and she did not know what it was. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kalee shouted for her and Pan. 

Pan and Bra ran to where they heard Kalee, but she was not there anymore. "Kalee? Where are you?"

"Down here you two. Found something."

Pan and Bra looked down and saw a decent sized hole in the ground. They looked at each other, shrugged and jumped in and levitated down. As soon as they landed, Bra took off running in the direction that she felt the boys. Within minutes, she stood next to Trunks, staring at a tank with Goten floating in it. "What happened Trunks?"

"I don't know Bra. Found him in here like this, and I'm not sure what to do." 

"We have to do something Trunks. Don't you feel him changing. The machine is doing something to him."

"Hai, Bra. I feel it. I just don't know what to do. What if I do something wrong and he dies?"

Just then, Goten's eyes opened and the fluid drained from the tank. He stepped out and collapsed in front of Bra and Trunks. Trunks picked up his best friend and turned around. "Come on. Let's get him back to camp." With that Trunks took off as fast as he could, back to the camp, where he set up an infirmary and placed Goten in a bed. He checked him over, and found nothing physically wrong with him. All this time, Bra paced behind him. Trunks turned around. "Bra, you are driving me nuts, do you have to do that here?"

"I'm sorry Trunks, I'm just worried about Goten. Is he okay, why isn't he awake?"

"I can't find anything physically wrong with him. I'm not sure why he is still sleeping. I guess he'll be okay when he wakes up. We should just let him sleep. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll check on Goten again in a little while."

"Okay Trunks. I'll sit with him for a while and keep an eye on him."

Trunks smiled at his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "He'll be okay Bra." He said as he walked out of the room.

Once Trunks left, Bra sat down next to Goten and took his hand in hers. "Oh Goten, what is happening. I feel something different within you. I feel that you have changed somehow. Please wake up and show me that you are the same Goten I have known for my entire life." 

__

'Bra, I'm still me. I have changed, however. I know so much more now, my Princess. No longer am I half Saiyjin. Somehow, the machine changed me. It taught me so many things, too. I'm more aware of everything around and within me, now. I actually understand your father, now.'

"Goten, I hear you in my head, how is that?" 

__

'I can't wake up right now Princess. I'm exhausted from what the machine has done to me. But don't worry, I'm not hurt and I do not regret that I did this to myself. The more Saiyjins there are in the Universe, the less chance we have of dying out, you know. And you want to know something else Princess?'

"What Goten?"

__

'The Saiyjins were not an evil race. Your father did not really know their history. I know it all, now. We were a proud race, yes. And with good reason. We were a powerful race, but we had no need to destroy. Fighting is in our blood, this is true, but not destroying. Frieza is the one who changed everything. Frieza may have been just a child, but he was centuries old, you know. His family came in and took over the rule of the Saiyjin Empire. I'm tired now, Bra, and I have to rest, but I'll tell you more when I wake up. Sleep here with me, though, please. I want to see you in my dreams Princess.'

"Hai, Goten, I will." With that she laid next to Goten, still holding his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep next to her lifelong friend and the only one she had ever truly loved.

TO BE CONTINUED…

__

Don't hate me for stopping there. Please don't. I have so much going on right now that I'm amazed that I have gotten this far. I really wish I had someone to write this with. Someone who could help me, because there is so much I want to do with it and it is just taking me so long…. Oh well, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of the Long Vacation.

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@man.com



	13. Chapter 13: General Goten

Long Vacation chap13

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@man.com][1]

A/N: _Hey everyone… here it is, chapter 13. I know I'm totally changing Saiyjin history and all. I know I'm probably pissing a few people off, but you want to know something… I don't care. I'm making me happy by writing this and hell, at least no one out there has a story similar to mine. I'm so tired of reading the same story over and over. Many of you are wonderful writers, you know, but can someone please write something that has not already been written? I'm a big fan of Bulma/Vegeta stories, and Goten/Bra ones too. It just kills me how few there are that are completely their own, and not similar to another. I'm sorry, maybe it is wrong of me to rant about that, but I have not read a really great fic in a while. Maybe I am overlooking some. _

As far as the question of is this a G/B, T/P fic… yes and no and maybe. I'm writing, as I feel directed to. I know that this will be a Goten/Bra fic, for sure and certain. As far as Trunks and Pan... maybe. Only time will tell people and if my story will not be good enough for you if it is not, then please do not read it. I know that they will be close, that is for sure. They will even share a kiss soon, but I don't know if I want them together or not. Hell, Goten and Bra will not officially get together for quite a few chapters. That said, I hope you are enjoying and as always… **Please review!**

Chapter 13: General Goten

Last Time:

With that she laid next to Goten, still holding his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep next to her lifelong friend and the only one she had ever truly loved.

The next morning, Pan stopped in to check on her Uncle. What she found, however, caused her to both blush and giggle. She silently crept out of the room to leave her uncle and her best friend alone.

"What are you grinning about Pan?" Trunks asked as he caught sight of Pans ear to ear smile.

"Oh, uh," she giggled, "I just went to check on uncle Goten and saw the cutest thing."

"Oh, what was that?"

"You will just have to go see for yourself." She said crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping that Trunks would not be upset to find his little sister curled up asleep with his best friend. Her worries were put to rest when Trunks came back chuckling.

"You are right Pan, that was too cute. Now I think I might be sick. I always knew that those two would find each other."

"You are not upset?"

"Why should I be? Bra is grown up. And Goten has loved her forever, I think. He'd never hurt her, but I'll be sure to remind him of that. Let's have breakfast, huh. Let the lovebirds sleep a while."

"Okay Trunks. Sounds like a good idea."

That said they headed off to breakfast. As they ate, Trunks and Pan exchanged glances with each other. Kalee and Corin sat down for breakfast, too. They noticed the glances between the two and tried to ignore them. Kalee played with her food for a little while before announcing that she wanted to spar. "Pan, how about a workout?" 

"Hai, I'll spar with you Kalee, just let me go get changed."

"Well, try to hurry. I'd like to get training soon."

"Okay." Pan said finishing up her breakfast. She then went to change and met Kalee to go Spar.

Goten woke up to a feeling of warmth that he had never experienced before. He turned his head and found the most beautiful sight he could imagine. Bra was sleeping in his arms, her fingers still entwined with his. He shifted slightly to take in the beauty beside him. His movements caused Bra to stir and as she opened her eyes, she could not help but smile.

"Goten," she sleepily said, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, my Princess."

"Goten, you know my name is Bra, why do you keep calling me Princess?" 

"I cannot help it. You are Saiyjin royalty. I am a saiyjin warrior, with enough knowledge and ability to be a general. By these standards, you are my Princess. Besides, a beauty such as you should be called nothing else."

At that bra could not help but blush as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. "What do you mean by General, Goten?"

"That machine, it measured my power level. You know that Saiyjins were ranked according to power levels, right?" Bra nodded. "Well, that machine is basically a boot camp without the boot camp. It is all done in the mind. My power level was so high that the machine classed me as elite," he chuckled thinking of how Vegeta could not call him third class anymore. "and my fighting skills were above the average Saiyjins, as all of ours probably are. Instead of 'training' me to be a soldier, I was 'trained' to be a general. All of known Saiyjin military history, and most of our history in general, was, uh," he thought about how he could explain this to her, "well, it was basically put in my head. I can even speak Saiyjin, now, too."

"Wow, Goten, that is interesting."

"No, Bra, my beautiful princess, it is great."

"How do you figure that?"

"For one, if we run into any problems, I know enough about strategy to basically get us out of any situation. I really doubt that anyone but our fathers could match us in strength, cunning, and ability."

"Hai, I suppose."

"Hai, and another thing, the thing that makes it all great."

"What's that Goten?"

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "There is nothing wrong with a Princess and an Elite soldier becoming mates."

"Goten, I-I love you, but I'm not ready for a 'mate' just yet."

"Oh." Goten said, his voice full of sadness, and his eyes betraying his hurt. The look he gave her made Bra's heart break.

"Oh Goten, you took that so wrong. I love you. I want to be your, uh, mate, but not now. I want to spend time with you and get to know everything about you first. I want us to have something special." With this she kissed him gently on the lips. "How about we get some breakfast. Then you and I can spar together?"

Goten's eyes lit up and he smiled at his princess, "Hai, Princess, let's."

"But if I am going to be your girlfriend or your mate, someday, you have to start calling me Bra."

"Okay, Bra. So does this mean you are my girlfriend now?"

"Hai, Goten. That is what it means. Now lets go eat."

Bra and Goten headed off to get something to fill their stomachs, but neither was really thinking about food. The promise of the future and happiness that it head what too prominent in their thoughts. They glanced at each other and smiled as they sat down together to eat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**__**

A/N: Here I am worried about being hated for stopping where I did, but you should be happy I have gotten this far. Once again, I'd love to have someone to help me write this, or actually someone help write my interludes. I fear I have neglected them, and boy did I leave people hanging there. If anyone would like to volunteer, all you need is to be a writer and have a DB fic here that I can take a look at. Hey, I can be picky here, huh. Anyway, I may take a while to get another interlude out otherwise. I know what I want to do, sort of, but would love a little help.

Anyone with any ideas as to where they would like to see this story go, feel free to let me know in the reviews, or email me. I know what I want to do, but this story is a slow tedious thing to write * L * but I love my story none the less…

Arigato

~Rebs~ 

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@man.com



	14. Chapter 14: Packing up the Promises

Long Vacation chap14

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@man.com][1]

A/N: _Well, for once, I really do not have much to say. So I guess I should just jump right into the story. Oh, one thing, for this chapter…. Anything inside of ***** these ***** is narrated by some unseen narrator. Okay? OK. Here we go. Oh, one more thing. Remember that Goten has changed. This does not mean that the old goofy Goten is not still in there. He will act as the situation dictates. _

****

Chapter 14: Packing up the Promises

***** Time passed and the young saiyjins and demi-saiyjins grew in strength and cunning. Their power levels increased. Goten and Bra's relationship went over well. Trunks made sure that Goten understood the consequences of breaking his little sisters heart then the two rigged the girls showers so the water would only stay warm for three minutes before it turned ice cold. After that, they sparred for a while and met back at the camp early that evening to hear the screams of three frozen women an hour before dinner. Sadly, the boys forgot that it was the girl's night to cook, and they were served small salads while the girls ate steaks. Finally, the time came and they left Crayo in search of the Saiyjins that were out there somewhere. Now ten months have passed since they left their home on earth. Once again, they are in space, and as yet, the trip has gone smoothly.*****

Everyone on the ship was sleeping, except Pan and Trunks. Trunks was up studying the computers that they had found on Crayo. He was engrossed in Saiyjin history. His father had tried to instill as much knowledge of the Saiyjin race as he could, but Trunks was learning that his father himself had never been given a chance to learn all he could. He had the basics down, but he did not know anything of the Saiyjin ways before Frieza's father, Kold, had come into the Saiyjins lives. Kold found that the more the Saiyjins were disattached from their emotions, the weaker they were. This was not to say that they were weak, but once they embraced their emotions, their strengths could reach immense heights.

__

'Wow,' Trunks thought, '_that would explain why Goku and us half saiyjins were able to reach super saiyjin with so much less effort than my father.'_

Kold had, over decades, conditioned the saiyjins to be cold and ruthless. He made them fear compassion. These, he trained them, were weaknesses. 

Pan could not sleep. She was wandering the halls of the ship trying to find something to occupy her mind until it was ready for sleep like her body was. As she rounded a corner, she noticed a light on in the room that they used to store all of the things they brought back from Crayo. She stepped into the room and found Trunks staring at one of the monitors. He looked like he was reading, but she did not recognize the language.

"What language is that Trunks?" She asked.

Trunks jumped. He should have known that she was there, but his mind was so occupied with the information before him. "Oh, uh, hehe, it's, uh, the Saiyjin language." 

"I didn't know you could read Saiyjin."

"My father taught me. Mom does not even know. It was, our secret, I guess. Mom thinks that the only thing I ever learned from Father is fighting, but he taught me as much about his people as he could. When he was telling me about the Saiyjin race, it was special. It was the best times I've ever really had with my father."

"Woo Trunks. That is so sweet."

"I think that is why he does not want anyone to know about it. I'm glad he taught me, though. I can read all of this stuff."

"Would you teach me?"

"What?"

"The saiyjin language."

"Hai, Pan, I'll teach it to you, but you have to promise that you will never tell anyone what I told you about my father."

"Okay, Trunks. I promise."

Trunks smiled and began teaching Pan the basics of speaking Saiyjin. They met every night after the others were asleep and practiced. Finally, Pan and Trunks could hold entire conversations without error. "I'm proud of you Pan. It only took you a month to learn." He leaned down to kiss her on her cheek as she turned to thank him. The kiss landed on her lips and lingered there for a few moments. Trunks pulled away and looked her in the eyes for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her more passionately than before. Once again he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "We should get some sleep, Pan."

"Hai, Trunks." She whispered.

They headed to their rooms with the others kiss still lingering on their lips and turned in for the night. 

The next day at breakfast, Trunks did not say much. He seemed lost in thought. After breakfast, Pan caught up to him. "Trunks?"

"Hai?"

"Is something wrong? Is it about last night?"

"Hai, a little. I'm confused. I never thought you would even think about kissing me back, you know."

"Silly Trunks. Why wouldn't I? I've had a crush on you since I was a little girl. I always promised myself that I'd kiss you some day."

"You did?"

"Hai, I know, it's silly, but I was a little girl then."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure. I got my kiss. That is what I always dreamed of. I don't know if I ever really waned more. I love you Trunks. I always have. But how do I know if it is the kind of love Bra has for Goten? I think we should take this slow and figure out what we want."

"Hai, that's a good idea." With that, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before heading on his way to the gravity room to train and think.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: _Who would you like to see in the next chapter? Kalee or Korin? Goten, Trunks, Pan or Bra? What kind of chapter would you like? Give me ideas here. I'll do my best to please anyone interested in this story. And don't say "I want to see someone hook up in the next chapter. Next chapter is not a hook up chapter._

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@man.com



	15. Chapter 15: What Family is For

Long Vacation chap15

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@man.com][1]

A/N: _Well, I made a decision. This will be a T/B, P/G, and C/K chapter. No, you silly people. Not like that. This will be a family chapter. And maybe we'll learn a little bit more about Kalee and Corin. Cool, ne? Well, I hope so._

****

Chapter 15: What Family is For

It was six p.m. (back on Earth) and everyone was sitting in the main hall of the ship. Outside the giant windows was the vastness of space, but inside was the closeness of family and friends. Bra and Goten were sitting on a small sofa snuggling up to each other and the others were seated on the floor in front of them with a deck of cards. 

"So what do you all want to play?" Pan asked.

"We've never played cards Pan," Kalee replied.

"Really. Well, what did you do for fun, when you weren't sparring, of course?"

At that, Corin started chuckling. "We tormented everyone around us. Played a lot of jokes and stuff."

"Really," Trunks said, "sounds a lot like me and Goten.

"You know, we don't really have anything to do and we have never gotten to talk about our pasts with each other." Said Bra. "Maybe it's time we learn more about you two, and we will tell you all about us."

"Okay, Bra, that sounds like a good idea." Said Kalee. "I guess I'll start. Our mother told us that it was very rare for a Saiyjin to give birth naturally, but after Vegeta-sai was destroyed, there was little choice left and so both my brother and I were born on a small colony of Saiyjins who were living among the Gleffjin. We were taught the Saiyjin ways and the language. We have trained since we were able to walk. The remaining soldiers of Frieza's empire took it upon themselves to hunt and destroy all of the remaining Saiyjins. The Gleffjin and the Saiyjins who lived among them did their best to fight off the soldiers, but one day, the Kaza, Frieza's top assassins, broke through the Gleffjin defenses. Every saiyjin fought with honor and pride, but the end of the siege left none alive. My brother and I survived because we were away, on the Moon of Garzon 7 training. Only three of the Kaza, survived, however. And those three Kaza owe Corin and I their lives for those of our parents and our people in the colony. That all took place twelve years ago, but I will never forget the pain I felt on the day I returned home to show my father the new techniques I had learned, only to discover that I would be attending his funeral." 

Corin moved over to embrace his sister, "We will have our revenge, sister. One day we'll find the Kaza." He then addressed everyone in the room, "After the massacre, my sister and I trained harder than ever before. We believed ourselves to be alone in the universe, until you came along. We had even began doubting that the Saiyjin colony we are now searching for existed. Meeting all of you has made us believe again. But if they are still out there, they are also in much danger from the Kaza. We must find them."

"Wow." Said Bra. That is terrible. I never had any idea that the Saiyjins were in so much danger, but we are so strong, how can anyone be stronger?"

"They are not necessarily stronger, just have some really good tricks. Like they can become invisible for fifteen minutes every two hours, to both sight and ki signature. It is hard to fight an enemy you cannot detect in any way." Kalee answered.

"Oh my, what will we do if we find them?" Said Pan.

"We will destroy them." Corin answered.

"Now why don't you all tell us how saiyjins ended up on earth." Kalee said.

For hours, Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks told the history of the Z-senshi. They told how Kakkarot was sent to Earth and how he became Goku Son, the entrance of Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, the adventures on Namak, how Goku went Super saiyjin for the first time and defeated Frieza. Trunks told of how Frieza returned to Earth with his father and tried to destroy everyone, only to be defeated by himself.

"Wow Trunks, you defeated Frieza and Kold?" Kalee asked.

"Hai," He glanced around to see Pan, Goten and Bra glaring at him. "well, iie, not really, but in a way, see, there was another version of myself, from the future who came back to warn everyone about a threat." Trunks told Kalee and Corin about Miria Trunks, the androids, cell and the cell games. 

Goten told them about how he and Trunks went Super saiyjin when they were both small children and Pan told them all about her father Gohan and his battles with Garlic Jr. Eventually everyone they all fell asleep telling stories.

Goten woke up and looked around the room. Bra was curled up next to him. Trunks slept on the floor just below them. Pan had fallen asleep on the recliner next to them and Kalee and Corin slept next to each other. Goten could not help but smile and think of how great this family was.

****

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: _I know… way too short, but I wanted to get a little history of Kalee and Corin out there and show what family is for. Hopefully I'll have chapter 16 out very soon, but I'm a very busy girl. Please R/R and don't worry, danger and romance will be here in the next few chapters. And just where are the Kaza? You can bet if there are Saiyjins joyriding around space, the Kaza will not be far behind._

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@man.com



	16. Chapter 16: A Few New Twists

Long Vacation chap16

Long Vacation

By Rebs

[Rebs77@man.com][1]

A/N: _Okay, it has been forever since I posted, but hey, life got in the way. I lost my job and have been spending the brunt of my time being lonely, bored, depressed and jobless. I do have a new job, though, working at the flipping' gas station ~**L~*** but it is an easy job and it pays weekly and my careless self can walk there in under 7 minutes. ~S**hrugs~ **it is a start. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Please be kind…. Rewind err… Review._

****

Chapter 16: A Few New Twists

For over a year and a half, the SSJ Discovery had been traveling through space. The 'crew' of the ship was some of the universes finest and most powerful warriors. Kalee and Corin had quickly become comfortable with their new family. Trunks and Pan remained friends, though they spent much time together, exploring the possibilities of a romantic relationship. Bra and Goten were accepted as 'mates' of sorts, never to stray from one another. After 'dating' for six months, Bra moved herself and her possessions into her love's room and they consummated their relationship. Trunks was pleased with his brother in law and had reassured Goten that his father, Vegeta, would not kill him. He was after all a strong warrior, perfectly capable of taking care of his family. 

One Friday night, 8 pm earth time, Trunks sat alone in the rec. room. Corin and Pan were training in one of the gravity rooms and Goten and Bra were alone talking somewhere. Kalee walked in to find him watching an old family video on the television.

"What are you watching Trunks?"

"Oh Kalee, I was watching a video of my sixteenth birthday party."

"Mind if I watch with you?"

"Iie, sit down, I'll tell you who everyone is."

Kalee sat on the sofa with Trunks and began watching the video. "Is that Pan, Trunks?"

"Hai, that is Pan, and that there is Goten," he said pointing to the cake with a spiky haired head hovering inches from the sweet frosting, "Chichi, his Kasaan, is about to come and chase him away, watch, it is the best part."

"Why do you have it muted?"

"Trust me, you do not want to heat Goten's Kasaan, or mine for that matter, yelling." Just then, Chichi ran up next to Goten and yanked him away from the cake. Kalee could see him cringing from the woman's yelling and silently thanked Trunks from having the volume off.

By the time the video was over, both Trunks and Kalee were having trouble breathing, they had laughed so hard. Kalee had learned much of Trunks family, who her King was, his wife (Queen Bulma). She learned just how dysfunctional the Sun (and Briefs) family was. All in all, the two had a wonderful time.

"Trunks, may I ask you a personal question?" Kalee asked as she wiped the laughter-induced tears from her eyes.

"Hai, Kalee, you can ask me anything."

"Well, um, it's just that, well," she blushed "I've had such a wonderful evening and all and I always enjoy your company, I was just wondering, um, are you and Pan, you know, um together, I guess is what I wanted to ask?" She quickly looked down at the floor, finding a spot very interesting.

Trunks took a moment to think over what Kalee had just asked him, but he decided he should answer her when he noticed that she was getting tenser as the moments passed.

"Well, Pan and I explored the idea of a relationship, but to tell you the truth, I think we were just meant to be very close friends. I could not really imagine having that kind of relationship with her. I love her, but I love her too much like a sister to, you know, sleep with her. " He noticed Kalee relax a little and continued on. "I have had my eyes set on this other girl for a while, but I did not think she was interested."

Just as he was about to continue Bra rushed into the room. "Trunks, Kalee, good, I found you two. Oh good, just sit right there and don't move." With that she rushed out of the room. Kalee and Trunks looked at each other wondering what was going on and where Bra ran off to.

"Trunks, your sister, is she all right?"

Trunks shook his head and started to answer when Goten ran into the room pulling Pan and Corin behind. 

"Trunks, Kalee, good I found you!" He glanced around the room and asked if anyone had seen Bra.

"Hai, Goten, my sister ran in here, said good, she found us, told us to sit here and left." With that he shrugged. "What is up with her Goten?"

"Okay, everyone sit down. We need to talk about something."

That said, Pan and Corin sat in two of the chairs in the room. Just as they were seated, Goten ran out of the room, shouting something about being back with Bra in no time.

Kalee, Corin, Pan and Trunks sweat dropped as Goten left and everyone started wondering what the hell had gotten into the two of them.

After a good fifteen minutes, Goten and Bra returned. Bra was beaming and could not sit still for anything, and Goten, well, he had the most cheesy Son grin imaginable.

"Goten, Bra?" Trunks asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Pan finished.

"Well, Trunks, Pan, everyone, um well," Goten began, but Bra cut in and finished form her mate. "Goten and I are going to be parents. I'm Pregnant!"

At that, Pan jumpped up and hugged her best frind and uncle, Kalee and Corin congradulated the couple and Trunks passed right out.

****

To be continued……

You had to have know it was bound to happen… sorry peeps, I don't do lemons. I apologise for the shortness, but a short chapter is better than none at all… did everyone read the interlude that Faye Valentine wrote for me. Check it out if you did not.

REVIEW… please ~S~

   [1]: mailto:Rebs77@man.com



	17. Chapter 17: It's a UhOh TROUBLE

Long Vacation

By Rebs

Rebs77@man.com

A/N: _Please please please don't be mad at me for taking so long to post. I got caught up in life… and I had an idea for another fic that I started on. Have you all read Kakkarot!? Quick summery… what if Goku was really Kakkarot, and he just hid behind the guise of the fool Goku? And if that is not enough… Vegeta finds out. Well, anyway here is the next chapter… hope you enjoy. Please be kind…. Rewind err… Review._

****

Last Time: 

__

"What the hell is going on?" Pan finished.

"Well, Trunks, Pan, everyone, um well," Goten began, but Bra cut in and finished form her mate. "Goten and I are going to be parents. I'm Pregnant!"

At that, Pan jumped up and hugged her best friend and uncle, Kalee and Corin congratulated the couple and Trunks passed right out. 

****

Chapter 17: Uncle Trunks

For nearly seven and a half months, since Bra announced her pregnancy, the SSJ Discovery had traveled through the universe searching for any remaining Saiyjins. The passengers explored solar systems and met creatures and aliens that the people of Earth had never dreamed of. They made many allies, most of whom were honor bound races who held centuries old treaties with the Saiyjin race. They also made enemies with races that the Saiyjins had nearly wiped out. In all the time they traveled, they all trained hard, even Bra continued training for most of her pregnancy, but she was unable to continue as the birth of her and Goten's child neared. 

Aside from Goten, Pan and Kalee kept Bra company most of the time. After Trunks woke up from his fainting spell upon hearing the news of his sisters' pregnancy, he started training with a fury that would make Vegeta proud. Goten only left Bra's side to train alone, spar with Trunks (his only real rival in power level), or to hide from Bra whenever her _frequent_ mood swings caused her to throw anything in sight at the loving warrior. Fed up with her mates' absence one day, Bra stormed down to the gravity room that he and her brother, Trunks, were using. 

Separating the gravity simulator from the hallway was a metal created by her mother, Bulma Briefs, to withstand ki blasts and the effects of the intense gravity. Mounted outside of the door to the room was a monitor, indicating the gravity level and showing live video of what was happening inside of the room. Bra glanced at the monitor and noticed the gravity level was at normal. 'What are they doing with the gravity off?' she wondered as she turned to see what was going on. Bra noticed that they were standing in the middle of the room talking, so she clicked the audio on and listened.

"You know Goten, our fathers would be proud of how strong we have gotten."

"Hai, Trunks, it's funny, I've always loved to train, but since everything started happening with Bra, I have felt a need to be as strong as I can. I have my own family to protect now. I love her more than anything, and I'm so excited to be having a child with her. I just can't help but think of Vegeta's reaction, or should I say my funeral."

"Oh Goten, don't think like that. You are officially an elite 100% Saiyjin soldier, since you got your DNA altered in that machine. Bra is going to have a strong child. Father will all right with it in time, your mother is who I would fear."

Goten cringed, "Hai, you are probably right."

Just then they were interrupted by the scream echoing over the pa system in the room. "Bra!" Goten shouted before running to the door and pressing the exit button, with Trunks right behind him. The door slid open to reveal Bra grasping her stomach, standing in a puddle. Goten quickle scooped her up and headed to the medical room while Trunks ran the other way to find Kalee, who had been trained extensively in the medical field. The training was primarily for injuries in battle, but she was also trained to deliver babies. (A/N: that sounded so corny, sorry.)

**12 and a half hours later**

Trunks, Pan and Corin sat outside of the makeshift delivery room. Actually, Trunks paced, sat, paced, sat, etc. Pan, finally tired of Trunks wanderings, told him to go check the bridge and make sure the ship was still on course. He agreed that it may be good for his nerves and ordered them to let him know immediately when they heard from Goten or Kalee.

**1 half hour later** Goten emerged and was about to make his fatherly announcement when trunks voice interupted from the speakers that ran throughout the entire ship. "Everyone, uh, we have some SERIOUS trouble."

TO BE CONTINUED…. (don't hate me)


	18. announcement

New Chapter COMING SOON!! 


End file.
